


My Home in the Stars

by Yoel_Armas_Jr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rewrite and continuation, Stapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoel_Armas_Jr/pseuds/Yoel_Armas_Jr
Summary: This is both a rewrite and a continuation of Orca478’s “My Home in the Stars”Credits goes to the original ownersMy Home in the Stars: Orca478 (ArchiveOfOurOwn)Jade, Topaz, and Prehnite: EarthGwee (DeviantArt)Steven Universe: Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon NetworkCross-Posted on FanFiction.Net and Wattpad
Relationships: Bismuth & Steven Universe, Bismuth/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Peridot & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Kudos: 3





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orca478](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow have arrived to Earth, but before reuniting with someone and learning the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the rewritten chapters

Steven sat on the beach alone. Pearl had hidden who he truly was. And the others were comforting her! Like he didn’t matter! A pair of gems came by; a limbless yellow topaz and a green jade respectively, they came to check on the hybrid as they weren’t here when the bombshell dropped. The trio were sitting on the beach… until a blue light got them, and took them into the sky. The gems came rushing outside, and they saw Steven being taken away.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl: Steven!

The hybrid, dragon, and limbless gems were K.O, the second they opened their eyes. They were in for a surprise. Seeing in front of them, Blue and Yellow were staring at them, Jade and Topaz got into a battle ready stance.

Blue Diamond: Finally, Rose Quartz, you are here!

Yellow Diamond: You will pay for what you did to Pink!

But what they didn’t know was Pink was still alive; in a sense, but alive

Steven: Wait…

The golden monarch shut the hybrid up.

Yellow Diamond: You will not speak, we let you go trial, but this time we’ll…

????: WAIT!!!

The trio of gems turned their heads to the person behind the voice, and it was White Diamond, her height alone could rival the tallest building in the world, as she’s taller than Blue and Yellow.

Blue Diamond: White?!

Yellow Diamond: White, what are you doing?!

To them this is the first time the two monarchs saw her outside her head, and she got closer to Steven.

White Diamond: I felt your aura little one, you’re not Rose.

The paragon then looked in the limbless gem’s direction, slightly freaking out the gem in question, then looked back to the hybrid.

Yellow Diamond: What?

Blue Diamond: White?

White Diamond: I had my suspicions, but now I get it, there was no Rose Quartz, right little one?

Topaz: (confused) Can someone tell me what’s going on?

White Diamond: You have the power of Pink.

Yellow Diamond: PINK!

Blue Diamond: IS THAT PINK?! IS MY PRECIOUS BABY ALIVE?!

White Diamond: No, this is not Pink, all though he does have her powers, power that she gave willingly.

The pale monarch freed the trio from the restraints, sorta sending Topaz into free-fall, and by spinning his hair as they were helicopter blades, slowing his descent, and Jade shapeshifted to a hummingbird.

White Diamond: Who are you?

Steven: I am Steven.

White Diamond: Well, Steven, you have my word, we won't hurt you, we just want the truth.

Those words were what the hybrid wanted too. The gems couldn't help him, maybe the diamonds could… maybe. He sighed and told them everything. The young hybrid had no idea what he got himself into… but this may mean one thing, family. Steven looked at the three monarchs, same with the jade and topaz.

Yellow Diamond: What… What does she mean White.

White Diamond: He, it is a he Yellow, and the poor thing is totally innocent, let him go.

The azure monarch gasped and let Steven go immediately from everything.

Blue Diamond: You poor thing, I am so sorry.

The three were having a hard time processing the information. The Diamonds, the monsters that the others gems hated were understanding.

Topaz: Uhh… How did you know?

White Diamond: It's very simple. You see, after I spent thousands of years denying that Pink was gone. 14 years ago, I got an inkling that there was some part of Pink that was alive, but it was not her.

Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Topaz: Uhh...

White Diamond: That feeling got me thinking, like this desperate feeling that I had to check the recordings of my interactions with Pink. Then I realized that it was my fault that she left, I wasn't the perfect role model for her.

Everyone was in shock by that admission.

White Diamond: So, I continue to feel you, sensing you. As time passed it was clear to me that you were different, it was difficult due to the long distance, but I had a feeling that you weren't Pink. That was when I got the confirmation, you are not Pink, but I came too late, and you were gone. So when I sensed you returning, I had to come fast and stop these two (points to Blue and Yellow) from doing anything rash.

The hybrid couldn't believe it, someone he didn't know, knew he wasn't Rose.

Yellow Diamond: Oh God, I forced her to leave, I…

Blue looked at Steven.

Blue Diamond: It's my fault too, the war, the deaths, everything, it's my fault.

The cerulean queen broke down crying.

White Diamond: I used to believe that I was perfect, it's clear I'm not.

Yellow looked towards the boy's direction.

Yellow Diamond: Steven, you said there's no Rose, Rose was Pink right?

Steven: Yes mam.

Yellow Diamond: Fuck, I wanted my sister dead.

The paragon looked towards Steven.

White Diamond: Steven, tell us everything.

Steven sighed and told the diamonds everything.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The three monarchs tried to process the information.

Yellow Diamond: So the attack didn’t shatter, it corrupted.

Jade: Pretty much.

Topaz: (nods in agreement)

Blue Diamond: After the war, Pink stayed as Rose, met a human male, and had you.

White Diamond: And those gems of yours, think you’re Pink?

Steven: (nods)

White Diamond: And they can’t get over the fact she’s gone.

Jade: Most of them can’t.

The diamonds thought.

Yellow Diamond: Well, first things first, we must heal those gems! How are your healing powers Steven?

Steven: Eh, I think they’re pretty good.

He used his spit to heal whatever injuries he had, the diamonds were surprised, he did have Pink’s healing capabilities, but manifested in a different way.

White Diamond: Impressive. You used your spit, not tears. A much more effective to use your abilities.

Blue Diamond: However, I’m afraid that won't be enough, Steven dear. We’ve given you no reason to trust us, but if you allow us, we can train you to get your powers in tip-top shape. So we can heal those gems.

Training him… The gems tried, but they always trained a version of Rose, not Steven. And the Diamonds know these powers could do, until… He collapsed, prompting both Jade and Topaz to pick him up.

Blue Diamond: Oh dear, they hurt you? Does Pink’s abilities cause you pain?

Steven: Yes, they do.

Yellow Diamond: They must put your human body at its maximum, that has to stop.

Steven sighed, he was going to make a decision that would hurt everybody, but it will change things. And things need to change, Steven needs to change. He looked to the gem-fighting duo, who nodded in approval. The time of following in Rose’s footsteps is over, now he must blaze a trail of his own, and honestly he needed a break.

Steven: I’ll go.

Jade: Same here.

Topaz: As long as we aren’t running for our lives, then, yes.


	2. Life in Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio’s life in Homeworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely unchanged, but there are some dialogue expansion

After telling the Diamonds the truth, things turned a whole lot better for Steven. 

He had no idea how, but this turned out to be a lovely relationship. Blue was the loving one, she became his mother figure. Teaching the young hybrid to use his abilities correctly and without hurting himself. Yellow became a protective aunt, literally every gem that tries to look at him funny will get a death glare from her. She mainly focuses on the physical aspect of his training, making sure that he didn’t hurt his human body while training, and White was the grandma that he never had, so caring. It was strange that the being that everyone feared was being nice to him. Unlike Blue and Yellow, she focused on his mental part, making sure that the young hybrid was alright and there’s any issues that needed to be addressed. 

And their change reflected on Homeworld. Now gems could do whatever they wanted, with some rules of course. Like not fighting for example, but there’s one thing that the Diamonds disagree on and that’s fusion, but he's starting to see their point. He had learned that the Diamonds don’t oppose gems from loving other gems, let it be high-ranking or low-ranking. In fact gems can be together and be mates (that’s how it’s called here). But fusions like Garnet came in, things changed. They say it starts out fine, but the behavior can turn obsessive. He was taught that obsessive behavior is wrong.

White Diamond: Fusion is like a double-edged sword, like what you humans would call drugs, but maybe not as damaging, for a while. It feels great and everything, when it’s needed it’s great, but however gems can turn obsessive for this behavior, and that in turn makes them fusion dependent.

Jade: But that does mean they’ll become a whole person. There’s nothing wrong with that.

White Diamond: That fact itself, it’s nothing wrong, it’s WHAT happens when something, anything that causes them to separate.

Steven: What do you mean?

White Diamond: Let’s say a perma-fusion goes into battle and poofs, there’s no way they’ll poof together, they’ll be separated. If they’ll find themselves fast, nothing happens, but if they for some reason can’t find themselves, that’ll awaken some dark emotions and thoughts. Dependency is never something good, but unless there was a way to guarantee that they never separate, even poofed, because that dependency is what we dislike, because of what it could lead.

The three never saw it that way, but now thinking about it, in a way it makes sense. Take a gander at Jasper, her obsession with fusion was so big that led to her corruption, those were the things that the Diamonds wanted to avoid. Not fusion itself, but what it could bring. 

Then they thought about Garnet and… Connie. They soon realized that when separated Ruby and Sapphire didn’t display the best behaviors, the dependency that White told them about was showing, they love each other, but love can be dangerous when it comes to that degree. 

And Connie was heading towards the same direction, with her needing to always be Stevonnie. He liked fusing, just not all the time. Stevonnie will need to be benched for a while, same with Prehnite for Jade and Topaz, and he’s giving up on his romantic intentions with the girl. He was giving up on them anyway, his affections were stolen by a certain water gem for a while now.

A gem he misses dearly. Lapis, he misses her a whole lot. He misses Peridot, he misses his dad, and Lars. But for some reason the hybrid didn’t miss the others that much, maybe because of their lies. But he can’t deny one thing, he feels alone. True he does have Jade and Topaz, but the two are more like cousins to the young prince.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Until… she came. One of the trio’s best friends here, Blue Pearl, came to see him. Before they arrived in Homeworld and changed things. Blue had always treated her as what she was made for her, her best friend, and as they’ve actually learned in private Blue likes her to call her by her name rather than just “My Diamond”. A much different picture from the monster that the gems painted.

Blue Pearl: Greetings, Steven. Blue has requested for you to see her, she has a gift for you, but it’ll require your help.

Steven: Help? What does she need?

Blue Pearl: You see, The Diamonds has noticed that you’ve been lonely here, even with the jade and topaz. So they’ve thought of changing that, your mother had this gem named Spinel, who was made to be your mother’s best friend, but she didn’t appear during the war. We’ve just assumed that she was dead, but we had soon figured out she was still alive. She has been in Pink’s Garden for over 6,000 years. The poor thing was left traumatized from that, The Diamonds want you to be her friend, but they also wanted you to help her. She didn’t deserve to pay for their mistakes.

This was enough for Steven.

Steven: Let’s go.

The duo made it to the throne room, where everyone was meeting.

Blue Diamond: Oh, Steven dear, thank gemkind that you’re here!

Steven: Where’s Spinel?

Blue Diamond: She’s right here.

The azure monarch opened up her hand, revealing a pink gem; curled in herself. The hybrid felt somewhat of a connection to this gem.

White Diamond: This connection that you are feeling right now, because like you, Spinel is a direct creation of Pink. She could be a sister to you.

A sister… he always thought that was Amethyst, but like the others, he felt nothing but bitter emotions. Maybe Spinel can fill that role, but he needs to approach her first. He went close to her and stuck out his hand.

Steven: Hello.

She turned towards Steven.

Spinel: Who are you?

Steven: I’m Steven, Pink’s son.

Spinel: So it’s true, she’s gone, she really did abandon me.

The rubberhose gem started crying, and Steven started to comfort her.

Steven: I’m sorry, she shouldn’t have done that. She made so many mistakes and I’m trying to fix them.

Spinel: But what am I going to do? I have no best friend, my purpose was to be a best friend!

Steven: You don’t have to do what you were made for, you could do whatever you want. But you know, I would like a best friend.

He held her hand.

Steven: Would you like to be my best friend Spinel? I promise I’ll ever leave my sister.

Spinel: Sister?

Steven: I mean we are both Pink’s creations. So that makes brother and sister, so we can be better best friends.

Jade: Take from us, Stretch.

The elastic entertainer turned her towards the slender green gem.

Spinel: Huh?

Topaz: Yep, two completely different gems that are able to get along well, but to us, it doesn’t matter by gem, as long we have each other’s backs. That's what matters.

Steven: So what do you say?

She looked at him and clenched his tighter.

Spinel: I would love to be your sister, Steven.


	3. Earth without Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the people on Earth deal with Steven’s disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most unchanged chapter

Beep-beep-beep-beep…

Greg: Alright, I'm up, I'm up, you stupid clock.

He stretched and went to start another day. Another day without Steven. He misses his son a lot, he thinks about him everyday.

How is he doing… Is he safe… Is he even alive...

The gems had tried to pull a rescue operation, but everything fell apart. Their first plan was to build a spaceship, but poor Peridot wasn't in good shape to do it. First Lapis and now Steven, the dorito gem had lost her best friends. He now thinks Destiny did Lapis a favor for sparing her from this. Maybe they could reunite in space, he knows that he has a crush on her, so maybe the fact they're in space could mean something. He can only hope.

So with Peridot out of commission, they had to resort to another measure. They unbubbled Bismuth, and had her do it. But that didn’t work out either. After she saw what truly happened to her colleagues, and finding out the truth. She took a similar attitude like Steven. Which she shifted the blame from the Diamonds to Rose or Pink, she had lost all motivation

And he couldn’t blame her, she just had woken up to a shock. So with Peridot and Bismuth out, Lapis gone, the space travelers were out, and the gems grounded.

The gems…

Greg has been thinking about a very important decision. You see, he has faith that Steven will come back, but when he does. He must make a choice. He recently had enough money to buy a house, as he was getting tired of living in his van. So he thought, should he bring Steven to live with him, the plan was for the young hybrid to switch between houses, spend some days in one house, and some days in the other. But given recent events made him think, maybe he should get Steven away from the gems for a while.

Now those gems don’t include Peridot or Lapis when she returns. There’s a reason why he doesn’t mind them, but he does the others.

When Greg, Peridot, Lapis, or any Beach City resident looked at Steven. They saw Steven; this optimistic boy that’s willing to help anyone. Even Bismuth, before the incident, saw Steven as Steven. Garnet, Amethyst, and especially Pearl were different, when they looked at Steven, they saw him as her successor. Which bothers him and he knows that each and everyday, the kid wants to be less like his mother, and wants to be him, create his own identity. That’s perfect, but as he’s with the gems, who sees Rose as an idol. He won’t be able to do it, he’d told him himself.

Also, Pearl had no right to keep that from Steven, he's also that she kept it from him, Rose was his wife, but he can understand it was the command of her diamond. Steven was her son though, the guilt he felt when he thought Rose shattered Pink could've been avoided. There’s one person that needs to keep their space from Steven, and that’s Connie. The girl has gained an obsession with him.

It was her parents that told him, they asked if it was both ways. He said that while Steven certainly likes being with her, he likes to spend time with his other friends as well. So no, Steven wasn’t obsessed with her. Connie’s behavior was confirmed by Steven himself, when he told him his usual afternoon with Peridot was interrupted by Connie, and his gig with the band the night before. 

It happened again, again, and again, Connie wasn’t letting him be with his other friends.So he called Doug, to tell him what’s going on. He told him that he was going to speak with her. Of course the same night his son was taken. Everyone misses him, some more than others. But he had a feeling that Steven will be okay, and will trust his feelings.

It’s what Steven always does best.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl: And tada!

Pearl showed her colleagues a destroyed spaceship.

Garnet: It fell apart.

Pearl: What! I’d checked it every hour, I thought we had the right components.

Connie: It seems we’ve made some miscalculations.

Amethyst: (groans) Your miscalculations are costing us Steven, who knows how he is now?!

Pearl: (groans) Garnet, where’s Peridot and Bismuth?

Garnet: I can’t see them, you know that my future vision is failing.

Pearl: (groans)

Connie: Where are those two? I get that Bismuth isn’t cool with him, but aren’t him and Peridot friends?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven being her friend was exactly the reason she wasn’t helping them. She heard them talk about Steven following Pink or Rose, she doesn’t care about footsteps. She knows that’s what he doesn’t want. He wants to be him, isn’t what the rebellion was, to be you. Seems like the clods forgot.

Peridot was living in the forge with Bismuth, who wasn’t happy with the clods also.

Bismuth: I know I did wrong wrong to the kid, but this is actually messed up. He can’t be Rose, he is Steven.

And she wholeheartedly agrees, and besides, he’s a diamond, he’ll be safe. The Diamonds would soon get the energy signature and figure it all out. They’ll be nice to him, Diamonds care for each other, and Steven was safe.

Does he miss him like she misses Lapis? Hell yeah, she does, she wants to hang out with him again, she wants Greg to see his son again, and she wants Bismuth to have her chance to apologize. All in due time, she knows that he’ll return.

She believes in Steven after all, not Pink, not Rose. Just Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the rewritten chapters


End file.
